


泡面

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: eddy认为自己和brett是玻璃柜里的双向暗恋，但brett从未明确表态过，他们之间到底是怎么一回事——和别的暧昧对象也一样
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	泡面

**Author's Note:**

> *breddy无差，e主视角  
> **致郁向  
> **提editor-san不是对小姐姐有意见，是她的角色位置正好在这个故事中对上了……对editor-san表达十足的歉意（以及小姐姐名字是我编的）  
> ***全是私货，灵感自2020年最后半个小时里被突然暴击（生活中）

开水中冒出的气泡拍打着玻璃锅盖，Eddy面无表情的打开锅盖，在水汽散尽后将方便面饼放了进去。面饼慢悠悠的坠落，沉在锅底中央。他调小了火，拿起调料包。Brett不在家吃饭，他也不会，也懒得做什么别的。

手上都是水，撕不开调料包，他摇摇头，去抽屉里找剪刀。剪刀不在里面，记忆依稀提醒他可以用刀划开，但他在这种事情上有点固执的要死。配对的东西必须配对，就算泡面也是，只要在家就一定要拿锅煮；对Brett Yang更是，把他和自己打包捆绑在一起，这是一种习惯：思维上的、行为上的，whatever。他并不是非想让Brett如何如何，只是下意识的觉得他俩是一对。也不说是couple，但关系肯定要比普通朋友强。这种关系微妙的像是一碗芋圆豆花，尝过的人甘之如饴，并且很难和没尝过的人细致描述口感种种。

锅里的水在小声冒泡，Eddy一只手拄在桌子上仔细回忆昨天什么时候用过了剪刀。早上煮牛奶的时候，maybe，他走进小厨房，剪刀赫然躺在洗手池上，旁边牛奶外包装剪掉的一角还在旁边，干涸的几滴牛奶不声不响。他拿走剪刀，看到锅里的水烧了一半，又向锅里添了些水。  
添多了。

要想吃到汤料正好的面，要么捞掉锅里多出来的水，要么再接着坐在一旁，大敞着锅盖，看着锅里的水烧干。他很难接受现在这个场面……很难接受。上次这样傻等着多出来的水烧掉是在三天前，Brett发现他把蚝油买成了酱油，无奈决定自己去买，让他帮忙看下锅。他就很听话，把餐厅的椅子搬过来，手机放在一旁，坐在凳子上看着锅里的水一点点变成飘渺的白雾。这个过程容易让人打瞌睡，他在打了一个哈欠后被Brett遗忘在家的手机叫醒。手机铃声都是苹果默认的系统铃声，他下意识以为是自己的手机，顺手拿起来看屏幕上的消息提示。  
Fr. Joy,  
“What about the Christmas eve Bretty~”  
Eddy差点一哆嗦把手机摔掉。Bretty，Bretty，Brrrrrrretty。What the fxcking 'Bretty' is? 就连Eddy自己都很少这么叫Brett，除非是想故意恶心他。一般editor-san是直接和他联系，没想到和Brett之间竟然直接称呼过渡到了dear bretty. 他禁不住开始挠手腕，变红的地方隐隐约约浮现出两三个发烫的疹子。  
怎么对红毛衣过敏了。

他还是决定一勺一勺把水捞掉，这样快一点，不至于让他在一旁又等到对红毛衣过敏。水里混了面粉，淡白色的水在盆里来回起伏。差不多了，拿起剪刀，看到酱料包才想起来自己又忘了把它放在锅盖上加热，现在只能把里面的固体油一下下挤进去，挤到一半固体油又被蒸汽加热成液体，弄得手上到处都是。Eddy心不在焉的舔着手指，走到水池旁草草冲了一下，用筷子把早就煮开的面荡开，看着撒在上面的酱料和粉料彻底融化在浑浊的汤中。  
他一点也不喜欢吃泡面。

旁敲侧击是惯用的老手法，Eddy看到这个消息心里再怎么不爽，也不会像个愣头青一样直接跑去问Brett，嘿brettybae，怎么我之外还有人喊你宝贝呢。他只是那天吃晚饭的时候装作随便的样子问了一句：“平安夜那天有安排？”  
“嗯，是的。”  
心脏那些所有的动脉静脉拧成一团打了个死结。  
尽管，他告诉自己，可能是别的安排，公司上上下下这么多人，这么多事。

三天后的今天，两个人喝完热牛奶已经临近中午，Eddy准备去练琴，同时思考着晚上工作完要和Brett怎么共度佳节。吃什么好，海南鸡？出去吃？还是传统一点过节吃汤圆？——换好衣服的Brett从卧室里出来，走向门厅去穿鞋，他才想起来，对哦，人家平安夜有安排。  
“打算出去？”这话问的是不到黄河心不死。  
“嗯，去趟公司，晚上出去和Joy吃饭。”Brett蹲在地上系鞋带，起来向Eddy笑了笑。  
“哈哈，”Eddy尽力笑出没那么阴阳怪气的声调，“去吃什么？”  
“还没定好，见了再说吧。”  
他也懒得再问，也懒得照着菜谱给自己搞点什么别的花样，只是安静地等待那愉悦清脆的关门声，又安静的走回房间里练琴。等到了七点半，Brett还没回来，他自己又安静地从橱柜角落里翻出来一包泡面。

翻箱倒柜找那么长时间剪刀，面条早就煮好了。按照常理要等汤料入味后再捞面吃，但泡面也只是桶泡面，就算进锅里走了一圈，加了多少调料蔬菜，煮出来也变不成打卤面。而且他也不想再等，等待下去只是无意义的浪费时间和精力，还不如提前填饱肚子。

消息提示音。  
是Brett发来的平安夜快乐。

现在是晚上八点，Brett每个平安夜都会第一个给他发祝福，他再从时间手里抢着时间给他第一个回平安夜快乐，这几乎变成了每年的一场小仪式。指尖在键盘上飞速划过，他将手机放在一旁开始吃本该七点和Brett一起吃的晚饭。

泡面刚从锅里捞出来，滚烫的汤水溅在味蕾和上颚上，叫他也尝不出个滋味，只是囫囵吞枣的将这些说不清道不明的苦楚就着蜷曲的面条咽进肚子里。他也不知道自己眼眶发酸个什么劲，maybe，maybe，也许只是不适应有人冷不丁的夹在了他俩之间，他早就习惯了他们之间这份关系是不可超越的，不论是心里那份自以为是还是别人那些暧昧不清的眼神，抑或是Brett Yang自己愿意动不动吊着他的反应。Anyway，他也不觉得互相暧昧有什么不好，甚至还有点享受暧昧本身这个氛围。只是这个事情，Brett毫不遮遮掩掩，自己这个客观意义上的旁观者开始自以为是的尴尬。那么他又在自己尴尬个什么劲呢？只是尴尬他觉得Joy和Brett之间的关系不足以让她称呼一句“Bretty”吗？只是尴尬Brett圣诞夜这天和她出去吃晚饭吗？  
又或者，扪心自问一句，他真的是爱着Brett Yang吗？

如果说这所有一切的一切究竟有个什么意义，那只是让他更加确定了一点。  
他是真的不喜欢吃泡面。

fin.


End file.
